Daughters and sisters of the red and green rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: URGENT!MESSAGE!I NEED NAMES FOR THE DAUGHTERS OR SISTERS OF THE GREEN AND RED RANGERS OF ALL RANGER TEAMS!I've already have a few names.-read the first 4 chapters ok. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of the power rangers, only their daughters or sisters.

I do need help with the other red and green rangers sisters or daughters! This is a contest! It will end at the end of September, Thanks!

Name: Leslie Shiba (adopted)

Siblings: 5-all rangers

Age:11 Years old

Father: Deceased

Mother:Unknown yet

Height: 4"8

Eyes:Brown

Hair:Light Brown

Favorite movies: Twilight Series and The Lord of the Rings

Favorite television shows: Power rangers of course, bones, Flashpoint, big time rush.

Favorite foods:unknown yet

Hey! Everyone my name is Leslie Shiba (should say I'm adopted through) don't remember much about my birth parents. Sent away when my father died in the line of duty, brother actually never he had a sister to begin with.

I'm age 11 years old-been living at the Jungle Fury Pizza Parlor, with master Robert James who had adopted me-since he knows my mom-who is some related to him.

There is a reason why I was sent to the jungle fury pizza place for safety-because I'm one of the few chosen to become a purple or silver samurai ranger.

"Leslie! Do you think can help here?"shouted Theo the blue jungle fury ranger.

Leslie peering up from doing some homework get's up. "Can't you ask Lily, Casey, Dominick or Camille for help"yelled Leslie from upstairs loft.

"We are busy"shouted Dominick.

Leslie marches downstairs and walks into the kitchen area. "What do you rangers need help with? I was doing homework"answered leslie glaring at the rangers in the face.

"Leslie! People don't need to know we are power rangers"answered Theo.

Leslie sticks her tongue behind Theo's back. She sense danger if coming anywhere, something gotten from her mother. "Fine! What did you need help with?"asked Leslie.

"Help Lily with the tables"said Dominick.

Leslie heads towards the tables-stop shortly through.

Sitting down where the operation overdrive rangers and ninja storm rangers.

Leslie walks towards them-already knowing those who strange people were sitting down at the table. "Hello! Cam, Tori, Blake, Shane,Hunter,Mack,Ronny,Rose,Dax, Tyzonn, Will and Dustin"said Leslie smiling at the group.

"Wait how do you know us?"asked Dax.

"Aren't you little too young to be working here?"asked Will pointing it.

Leslie shakes her head. "No! I have been living here all my life-since was age 3 years old, Master James adopted me as his daughter. Yes! The others are rangers who are busy in the kitchen"answered Leslie.

Since it was a special day-in the jungle fury pizza-any ranger team or person from a group of rangers could get a free pizza.

"Leslie Shiba! Get back to work instead of talking"shouted Theo and Dominick at once.

Leslie races out of the area where the operation overdrive and ninja storm rangers were sitting towards the kitchen area.

"Ouch! What was that for?"demanded Jared getting punched by accident.

Mack, Hunter and Shane get up from where they were sitting.

"Donimick and Theo! Don't you ever say that again! Master RJ wouldn't like the fact the other rangers team know about my birth parents"yelled Leslie angrily.

"Sorry! Forgot"answered Theo.

Leslie punching him in the arm. "You can forget me helping you out now"shouted Leslie racing upstairs in a flash.

Lily glares at her two team mates. "Did you really have to say that to Leslie? She's not the only one whose lost a parent"answered Lily racing upstairs in a flash of lightening.


	2. Chapter 2

Candance:

_Candance glared at the other rangers in the face. "Guys! Leslie didn't want you to know that information given out. The samurai rangers don't know yet"bellowed Candance-adopted sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team._

_"What don't we know yet?"asked kevin the blue samurai ranger coming into the jungle fury pizza._

_Candance frozed-so did some of the other former ranger teams who were already there eating pizza._

_"Nothing important"said Autumn Grayson-daughter to the former pink lightspeed rescue ranger._

_Dominick and Theo were about to say something else to the samurai rangers._

_"Don't even say anything"said April Rawlings-daughter to Joel Rawlings who is deceased in this story-the green ranger for lightspeed rescue._

_"Shouldn't they know that Leslie is related to one of them?"asked Camille pointing it._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the room._

_"Wait a minute are you saying this girl is related to us?"asked Mia shocked._

_"We would of know if one of us has a daughter or sister to begin with"answered Mike pointing it out._

_Mike get's kick in the leg-by his adopted sister._

_Lexa-adopted sister to Mike of the samurai ranger team,glares at them. She turns towards the former rangers in the face._

_Before anyone could say anything, Leslie came downstairs and frozed in seeing her cousin standing there of course._

_"Lexa! Is that you?"asked Leslie who frozed in seeing Lexa standing there with the samurai rangers._

_Lexa races towards Leslie. "Why! Did you leave us?"asked Lexa._

_Candance knew the reason why Leslie would leave her home._

_Master RJ came out with more pizzas in his hands, frozed in seeing the samurai rangers standing there looking very confused. Knowing that only some of the other rangers know about Leslie's background._

_Leslie (Shiba) James looked at Robert James in the face-he kindly adopted Leslie as his daughter-since the death of her birth parents-one of them being a ranger. "My brother doesn't know about me does he?"asked Leslie sightly glaring at RJ in the face._

_Robert James looked at the samurai rangers, operation overdrive, lightspeed rescue,jungle fury,ninja storm rangers and wildforce rangers in the face. "Sorry! I was told to keep Leslie safe-when she was born into the Shiba household"answered Robert James._

_Jayden shocked of learning he has a sister to begin with._

_"I'm surprised that Mentor Ji didn't say anything to us"said kevin._

_Lexa glares at them in the face. "Mentor Ji! Was sworn an oath not to tell you rangers anything about Leslie"answered Lexa._

_Mike turns towards his adopted sister in the face._

_"Does anyone else know about Leslie's background?"asked Dustin pointing it out._

_Leslie, Lexa and RJ looked at each other in the face._

_Candance spoke up. "Leslie, Lexa, Robert James (Master) probably the jungle fury rangers and most of the daughters or sisters of the former rangers"answered Candance._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Hey! Why weren't we told about this sooner?"demanded the samurai rangers at once._

_Mike getting a kicked in the leg by Lexa._

_Leslie snaps at them. "Maybe because we didn't want certain people taking me away from my adopted family"snapped Leslie storming into the kitchen and coming back out._

_Samurai rangers getting slammed with pizza sauce._

_Well minus-Emily and Antonio._

_Leslie glares at the rangers in the face. "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME HERE ON THIS DAY ONLY! I DIDN'T ASK TO BECOME THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE SHIBA!"yelled Leslie angrily-storming into the kitchen this time-not coming back out this time._

_Candance glares at the rangers. "Serves you right in walking into this place"snapped Candance walking into the kitchen to talk to Leslie._

_"I better to check on the girls"answered Lily and Tori at once disappearing out of nowhere._

_"Mind you, don't want to get our sister pissed off"answered Blake Bradley._


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Scott:

_Age-18-Years Old_

_Father:Jason Scott_

_Mother:Deceased_

_Brothers: 3-Ian-17-Samuel-15-adopted and Cory-13_

_Been training at the Element Academy-similar to the Ninja and Thunder Academies for the past 5 years now._

_Is right now in Ocean's Bluff-for a ranger free day-at the jungle fury headquarters._

_Watching everything going on inside the restuarent, felt bad for Leslie when storming into the upstairs apartment above the place._

_Saw Candance-adopted sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the Thunder Ranger-Ninja Storm ranger-go to check on Leslie (Shiba) at the moment._

_Brianna Oliver-Adopted daughter to Tommy oliver, Lauren Johnson adopted daughter to T:J of the Zeo, Turbo and Space ranger team, Wendy-Adopted daughter to Rocky Desantoes and Anna-adopted little sister to Cam of the Ninja storm ranger team-stand up from where they were sitting down._

_"Gee! Can't you idiots think before you say anything stupid?"asked Lauren glaring at Dominick, Theo and Shane in the face._

_"Who are you calling idiots?"snapped Theo._

_"Theo! Don't make me shoot you with this"answered Carmen-adopted little sister to Casey Rhodes of the jungle fury ranger team._

_Theo doesn't want Casey to do anything to make his sister angry with him at the moment. He sits back down where he was sitting._

_Brianna turns towards her cousins in the face. "I'm going to check on Candance and Leslie upstairs"answered Brianna racing out of the front of the restuarent in a flash._

_Jasmine Mcknight came walking into the place-followed by the rest of the dino thunder team. "Sorry! We are late, had to wait for someone to get up from bed"answered Jasmine._

_Connor gives his little sister a look in the face. "Not my fault"murmured Connor._

_Ethan laughs._

_Kira hugs Ninja storm ranger team around the shoulders._

_Trent shocked in seeing some of the former rangers standing there. "Wow! It's a honor to meet some of you guys, Doctor Oliver has told us alot of stories"answered Trent._

_Trent getting a look from Tommy._

_"Tommy! what kind of stories have you told your rookies about us?"asked Katherine Hillard who was wondering._

_Tommy backs up a bit. "Nothing serious"answered Tommy._

_"Where have we heard that before"said Tayna who was visiting._

_(Upstairs loft) area_

_Brianna, Sarah, Candance, Lily, Mia, Emily and Leslie were talking among each other._

_"Leslie! Is there a reason why Mentor Ji didn't tell us about you?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_Leslie at first doesn't know what to say to the two on the samurai ranger team with her older brother-Jayden. "Protect you from knowing, the reason I was born to begin with"answered Leslie standing up-facing towards the window._

_"There's nothing in the magical book-stating there was another shiba heir"said Mia pointing it out._

_Lily knows that Leslie is holding something. _

_Candance also knows too. "Maybe there's a reason why Jayden and Leslie's father didn't want anyone to know-the reason his daughter was born to begin with"answered Candance._

_"What reason to keep us in the dark for many years?"asked Lauren missing her brother-on the first space ranger team._

_Leslie turns towards the girls who were upstairs. "Are the others still here?"asked Leslie who was wondering._

_"Yes! Most of them are downstairs talking"answered Brianna._

_Leslie nods her head. "Excuse me please, I have to talk to RJ first"answered Leslie walking downstairs into the kitchen area._


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna Oliver:

_Brianna, Lily, Mia, Emily and Sarah looked at each other in the face._

_"Wondered what Leslie had to talk to Uncle RJ about?"asked Sarah who was wondering._

_Brianna shugs her shoulders._

_"Maybe Leslie is talking to RJ in letting her live with us at our home"exclaimed Mia._

_Brianna and Sarah looked at each other in the face._

_Lily looked at the two new rookies in the face. "RJ, Isn't going to let Leslie live with you girls at the samurai ranger headquarters like that"answered Lily standing up now._

_"How would you know that, yellow ranger?"snapped Mia._

_Lily looks at the pink samurai ranger in the face. "I have known Leslie-since she was raised here along with Carmen-Casey's little sister"snapped Lily angrily-slowly walking into the kitchen area._

_(In the kitchen area)_

_RJ and Leslie were talking together at the moment. _

_Lily comes towards them of course. "RJ is something wrong?"asked Lily._

_RJ looking up-from stopping in what he was doing at the moment. "Lily! Will you let the others know-that Leslie has something she has to tell them"answered RJ._

_Lily nods her head and heads towards where the others were eating and talking._

_Brianna and Sarah came downstairs shortly, after Leslie came back upstairs. _

_Mia and Emily following the two girls downstairs._

_(Leslie) changing into her ranger uniform-she is wearing a morpher._

_"Wondered what's going on?"whispered Mike who was eating another slice of pizza now._

_"Lily! Do you know what's going on?"asked Casey who was wondering._

_Lily shakes her head. "NO! Just to warn you-that Leslie is wearing her morpher"whispered Lily towards Casey and Carmen who are nods their heads._

_Leslie comes standing just behind the counter, RJ, Lily,Casey and Carmen are standing near her for support. "Is it ok for some of the former rangers have their daughter or sister who are of age-to become rangers? I will understand if you say no"answered leslie._

_Mouths were wide open of shocked._

_"Wait a minute your asking if you want our daughters or sisters to become rangers on whose team?"asked Tayna who was wondering._

_Jasmine Mcknight shocked of the news._

_Brianna mouth was wide open._

_Sarah Scott-standing there of course._

_Leslie stood her ground. "There are actually going to be 3 different teams-with 3 different leaders"answered leslie._

_"Whose on team 1?"asked Kevin who was wondering._

_A morpher appeared on Candance Bradley wrist-glowing pink-Ninja Storm Ranger_

_Candance choked on her coke she was drinking._

_Another morpher appeared on Lauren Johnson-glowing gold-_

_(Andros, Karone, Zhane and T:J) already knew this._

_Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent saw the shocked look on Jasmine face._

_Jasmine Mcknight-glowing-Dark Pink-_

_Connor shocked of course._

_Theo and Dominick say something to Casey of course. "Did you know that leslie was a ranger to begin with?"snapped Dominick._

_RJ spoke up-looked at his cubs in the face. "Leslie has all of the skills to be a leader of a ranger team, it is one of the reasons she was given to me to be raised"answered RJ._

_Jayden,Mike,Kevin,Mia,Emily and Antonio kind of shocked of the news._

_"What color is Leslie? If you don't mind us"asked Antonio who was wondering._

_"Why don't you just ask Leslie yourself"answered Carmen-whose wrist was glowing with Dark Green._

_Asia-Little sister to Zhane-her wrist was glowing yellow._

_"Zhane! You can't be serious in letting your sister become a ranger"asked Rose-her mother died-her being the first pink ranger on the space ranger team._

_Zhane looks at Rose in the face. "I don't see how it's your concern, Rose"answered Zhane._

_"How is not my concern? You haven't been there when-Andros had to raised us"shouted Rose angrily._

_Asia sightly smacks Rose on the face. "Don't yell at my brother! It wasn't his fault"answered Asia angrily._

_Alicia-Glowing with Dark Silver now._

_Rachel standing by her twin sister shocked of the color. "Wow! We already have a silver ranger on the space ranger team"said Rachel pointing towards Zhane._

_T:J Johnson was speechless._

_Alicia points to her uniform. "Hello! I'm Dark Silver, Jasmine is Dark Magenta, Carmen is Dark Green, Lauren is Gold, Asia Summers is Yellow and Candance is Pink on the Ninja Storm ranger team"answered Alicia._


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine Mcknight:

_"Why so far are there only 3 on the dark color team?"asked Dominick pointing it out._

_Leslie glares at him in the face. "Do you want something to shoot you in the head?"snapped Leslie._

_Dominick stepping back a bit._

_"Master James! Did you know Leslie would be a ranger like her parents were?"asked Kevin who was wondering._

_RJ looking at the samurai rangers in the face. "Leslie isn't like her parents-blue samurai rangers, she was raised here in Ocean Bluff"answered RJ smiling a bit._

_"Leslie has different abilities than the others do"answered Casey already knowing this._

_"How come none of our kids are chosen to become rangers?"asked Tayna who was wondering._

_"Morphers chose their owners"answered Lauren bouncing with hope-in following her deceased members-who were rangers._

_"Connor! I'm a ranger like you"said Jasmine jumping and down._

_Connor groans-this is something he didn't want his little sister to become a ranger like him._

_"Connor! Jasmine will be ok, she has us to help"beamed kira._

_Connor glares at kira in the face. "Aren't you worried?"asked Connor._

_Kira not sure what to say about that issue._

_"Bradleys! Aren't you worried about your little sister getting hurt?"asked Mia who was wondering._

_Blake and Hunter shugs their shoulders. "Candance can look after herself, after all she has the powers to shoot lightening at certain things"answered Dustin saying it._

_Remembering in what happen-when Dustin said something to the Bradleys-and Candance ended up blasting the ninja storm rangers by accident._

_"Aren't you worried have another ranger on your team?"asked Vida Rocca Thorn pointing it out._

_Tori,Shane, Dustin and Cam looked at each other in the face. _

_"We could used another female on the team, no offense guys"answered Tori smiling at her team mates in the face._

_"What about those other morphers?"asked Mike-the green samurai ranger pointed._

_Leslie standing there-in her ranger uniform with morpher on wrist. "The morphers will chosen their owners,when the time comes to fight against evil"answered Leslie the box disappears-only leaving one morpher out through._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Wait where did the box go to?"asked Vida who was wondering._

_"Box is hidden against anyone finding it ever"answered Carmen standing there looking at the former rangers in the face._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Kevin,Mike, Emily,Jayden, Antonio and Mia were shocked in finding out that Jayden has a little sister who is a samurai ranger like them._

_Especially Emily and Mia they were both happy in getting another girl added to their team._

_"Yes! We have another girl to the team"answered Mia bouncing around the jungle fury headquarters._

_Leslie (Jungle Fury) is standing there at the moment._

_"What makes you think-Leslie is going with you rookies?"demanded Carmen._

_"Leslie is one of us"answered Mike pointing it out._

_"Leslie isn't leaving her only home"snapped Carmen._

_"Why don't we let Leslie decided where she wants to go"answered Robert james already knowing the answer to the problem._

_Leslie saw everyone staring at her in the face. "I really want to know the family-didn't know I had in the first place"answered leslie._

_"Yes! We are getting another female"answered Mia happy._

_"But, I'm sorry-going to stay here in Ocean Bluff-with my jungle fury family members"answered leslie leaning into the jungle fury rangers._

_Mike,Kevin and Mia didn't like that one bit._

_"hey! You can't do that-your a samurai like us"shouted Kevin angrily._

_Leslie backs up a little bit of course. "May be a samurai, but I'm already on a ranger team to begin with"answered Leslie._

_Mouths were wide open now._


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Ranger Colors: Part I

_Author's Note: Daughters and sisters of the red and green rangers-only-from all generations, thanks!_

_I still names of the daughters or sisters to:_

_Shane Clarke_

_Nick Russell_

_Xander Bly_

_Leo Corbrett_

_Cole Evans_

_Trip_

_Eric Myers_

_Wes Collins_

_Bridge Carson_

_Sky Tate_

_Here are the other names so you know._

_Leslie Shiba-age 11 years old-purple samurai ranger_

_Candance Bradley-Pink Ninja Storm Ranger Team_

_Autumn Grayson_

_April Rawlings_

_Sarah Scott-18-Years old-Mentor_

_Lexa-Mike's little sister-samurai ranger team_

_Brianna Oliver-_

_Lauren johnson-adopted-gold_

_Wendy Desantoes-adopted_

_Anna Wantanbe-adopted_

_Asia Summers-Zhane's little sister-yellow_

_Those are the names I have so far at the moment_

**_Name: Alicia Waters-_**

_Age: 14 Years old_

_Adopted: By the second space ranger team_

_Father:Alezander Waters-The Green Space Ranger-on the first ranger team. Deceased_

_Hair:Light brown_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Height: 5"9_

_Favorite things to do: Reading, Biking,Cooking and shopping of course._

_Color:Dark Silver:_

_There really isn't much mention about the first space ranger team in the television series. So I'm making one up in this story._

**_Name: Jasmine Mcknight:_**

**_Age 12 Years old_**

_Brother: Connor mcknight-the red dino thunder ranger._

_Parents: Unknown _

_Color: Dark Magenta _

_Jasmine Mcknight came into Connor's life and the rest of the dino thunder team rangers life too-when her stepmom and dad-were killed overseas. She moved into Connor's life-since he moved into Tommy Oliver's home._

**_Name: Carmen (Rhodes)-Diamond_**

_Age 12 Years old_

_Brother:Casey Rhodes the red jungle fury ranger_

_Color: Dark Green_

_Carmen just walked into the Jungle fury ranger headquarters right a little bit after-Leslie was adopted by master Robert James. Finding out she was related to Casey Rhodes who is the red jungle fury rangers._


	8. Chapter 8

Questions and Answers:Part I

are the dark rangers?

Alicia Waters is the dark silver-her father was Alezander Waters on the first space ranger team,she was adopted by the second space ranger.

Jasmine Mcknight is the little sister to Eric and Connor Mcknight-she is Dark Pink Ranger.

Carmen Rhodes is the adopted sister to the jungle fury rangers,she is sister to Casey Rhodes-she is the Dark Green Ranger.

Since I'm still didn't get any names for the others red/green rangers. Please let me know soon.

Here are the names so far:

Hunter/Blake Bradley-Cadance Bradley-Pink Ninja storm ranger

Carter Grayson-Autumn

Joel Rawlings-Deceased-April Rawlings

T:J Johnson-Lauren Johnson-Gold-Adopted

Jayden Shiba-older brother to Leslie Shiba-11 years old-purple

Mike-Lexa-little to mike from the samurai ranger team

Jason Scott-Sarah Scott-age 18

Tommy Oliver-Brianna Oliver-adopted

Rocky Desantoes-Wendy-adopted

Cam Wantanabe-Anna

Casey Rhodes-Carmen Rhodes-Dark Green

Leo Corbrett-Amy-adopted

Troy Burrows-Daisy-adopted

2. Who are Leslie Shiba's siblings

Lauren Shiba is 22 years old

Jayden is 19 years old

I still need names for

Leo

Shane

Eric

Wesley

And some of the others

(Leslie Shiba) was going to the samurai rangers-headquarters for the weekend just to get to know her older brother-Jayden.


End file.
